TV remote controls (RC) have been provided that use radiofrequency identification (RFID) principles to send commands from a TV RC to a TV. Passive RFID tags in the RC transmit data to the TV receiver through an electric field which is generated by the TV receiver. Typically, such RCs incorporate multiple RFID tags each corresponding to a particular button push, see, e.g., USPP 2008/0094181. As critically recognized herein, it is desirable to minimize the number of RFID tags that must be used in a RC.